


let's burn the bridge

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [21]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choi Soobin is Soft for Huening Kai, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Keyword: Bond, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: All things considered, Soobin think he's happy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Kudos: 47





	let's burn the bridge

To be honest, when Soobin had left his apartment an hour ago, he had expected to come back with six packs of his favorite chocolate-stuffed bread, eating himself to a stupor.

He did not expect to be watching a cheesy horror movie right now with his soulmate slash boyfriend.

Huening is currently wrapped up in a thick sherpa blanket, leaning against Soobin's arm which is draped over the sofa. Soobin had thought the blanket was girly as hell when his sister gave it to him as a birthday present. Turns out, it had its uses. Huening looks _adorable_ : curled up into a snuggly ball, munching on a bowl of popcorn that he balances on his knees, and watching the bloody splatters on the tv with the eagerness of a five-year-old.

Huening's amazing; so much so, that it almost makes Soobin breathless. Makes him forget to breathe. It's a wonder how he shifts moods in seconds: from absolutely miserable, to nervously hopeful, to shy, to radiant, to enthusiastic, and now perfectly content.

"Hey." And suddenly Huening's back to his shy hesitance, as he turns away from the scene of a girl getting chased by a large mushroom, of all things. "Do you mind this?"

…What? Was Huening really questioning Soobin's dedication to _them_ , to what this new bond between them stood for? After the mess of a misunderstanding they'd just gone through together?

Huening must have noticed his conflicting emotions, because he lightly nudges his back against Soobin's arm.

Ah. So he had meant their physical proximity.

Soobin blushes, but then he says; "Do I look like I mind?"

"Not really.” Huening says with a small giggle. “So then, I was wondering how far you were cool with."

"How far?" he asks.

Huening shrugs, his pale cheeks suddenly tinged with a bit of pink. "Yeah. Like how do you feel about, I dunno…Hugs."

Soobin shrugs. They were already half a step away from hugging. "It’s fine, I guess."

"Cuddling."

All things considered, he should feel a little irked by all the questions but the only thing he can feel is absolute fondness for this pretty boy beside him. Soobin grins, and gives him a nudge. "What do you think we're doing right now, playing chess?"

Huening mirrors his grin. "Ok then. Kisses."

"It’s fine." And by fine, he meant that kisses meant little to him. Brief contact on the face. Unless it was one of his sister’s raspberries, but that was just siblings being idiots.

"Making out."

"…Probably?" Last time that happened, he'd been practically kissing a wet fish. But then again, his past relationships hadn't nearly reached the levels of emotional connectivity that he currently felt. He sees Huening eyeing him reluctantly. "What else?"

"Sex. If or when."

Ah. That. A bit of a weird concept to him. Not that he'd ever call himself a virgin. That term was all innocent and naïve, which Soobin was anything but. It's just that he's never let anyone close enough to find out. "I don't know. Besides, you’re still young. I don’t want to take advantage of you." he honestly admits.

"Don't worry about it then." Huening puts down the popcorn bowl to curl into himself a little further. "I'm probably going too fast again."

'Probably' was an understatement. Huening had just talked about crossing first base, third base, going for a home run, and then flying right out of the stadium and landing in the parking lot. Even so, he had no reason to be retreating into his thoughts like that. So Soobin pulls the boy closer, resting the side of his face slightly above Huening's ear. "It's fine. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

A smile returns to Huening's face. "You mean we'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

Soobin digests those words slowly and deliberately. "No, I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea."

"Nuh-uh. See, the thing is, I'm not that great at doing things peacefully. Whatever challenge I meet, I'll probably end up setting it figuratively on fire."

Soobin laughs. He can already imagine the spectacle.

"See, you do get me!"

"I think I do. But burning your bridges; that doesn't mean destroying things. That means sealing off your escape route."

Huening smiles softly, his eyes a bit glazed like he’s looking at something so far away. "I don't mind. I've never been one to return to the past. And I don't think I could ever go back to how it used to be."

Soobin has an idea for what Huening means. Noisily, chaotically breaking down each major obstacle. Never looking behind them, never thinking about what could have been. Just bowling through life like a juggernaut. He feels an irrational rise of arrogance. If they stood by each other's side, then even the world wouldn't be able to hold them back.

While Soobin is lost in thought, Huening has untangled himself from the blanket and settles himself onto Soobin's lap, staring at him without hesitation. "I wish you could see what I see, feel what I feel at this moment," Huening breathes. "I can't explain it. How you being right in front of me changes…everything."

Soobin looks into those shining eyes, the disbelief that _he couldn't possibly deserve this person, deserve being this happy_.

"No. I think I do."


End file.
